


Legacy (Planting Seeds In A Garden You Never Get To See)

by Sabinesarmor



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Dead Tony Stark, F/M, Im trying my best, Mentioned James Rhodes, Mentioned Morgan Stark - Freeform, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, This is my first work on here don’t hate me please, happys pov, takes place during ffh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabinesarmor/pseuds/Sabinesarmor
Summary: *****SPIDERMAN FAR FROM HOME SPOILERS*****Happy Hogan watches the spider kid tinker with his suit. It gives him hope. This kid is the next Tony Stark.





	Legacy (Planting Seeds In A Garden You Never Get To See)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
> I wish I did though... imagine how rich I would be.  
> ALL CHARACTERS BELONG TO MARVEL (and sony I guess)

Happy Hogan couldn’t believe someone as amazing as May Parker had decided to give him a chance. She was an incredibly strong woman. She had had so much heartbreak in her life, yet she was still going. Happy admired her strength and will to keep going. May had even decided raised her nephew Peter after his parents had died, despite her struggles in the finance area. 

Happy was with her in the office when he received Peters call. He had to admit that even though the kid could get on his last nerve very easily, he was growing very fond of the kid. He blamed Tony’s death and his relationship with May for his growing fondness of the boy. 

The man answered the phone and immediately ordered a private jet to take him to the boy. May had asked where he was going. He told her that is was a Stark Industries problem, because he didn’t want to worry her. 

Hogan flew the jet to where the kid was (which just happened to be in the middle of a valley of flowers). He had no clue how the spider kid ended up here. The dang kid looked like he had been hit by a train. Happy got out of the jet and walked over to the kid.

They exchanged some words and... Peter hugged him? This confused Happy because he had been under the impression that Peter wasn’t thrilled that he was dating his aunt. Peter explained his part of the story (Apparently the kid had actually been hit by a train). He talked about Mysterio, MJ, Fury, Ned, and even about how Tony was related to his problem. The kid missed his mentor and father figure. 

Happy missed him too. Tony was one of his best friends, and he knew how Tony’s passing had affected everyone that loved him. Pepper was trying her best to raise Morgan on her own. Happy signed . The little girl was almost a mirror image of her father. They were alike in so many ways. They had the same sparkly brown eyes and dark hair, as well as their curiosity and genius intellect. The girl was also becoming sassier as she grew older.  
Pepper definitely had her hands full, but her heart broken. 

Rhodes was trying his best to move on. He had lost friends before, but Tony was different. Tony was his best friend. Even when he had no one, he had Tony. Tony was his oldest friend. Happy couldn’t imagine how that loss had felt to him. It must have been like loosing a brother. Happy definitely felt like he had lost his brother.

Everyone had been coping in their own ways. None of them would ever forget Tony, but they have to get on with their lives. Including Peter. Happy didn’t quiet know how to help Peter, but he did show him where he could make a suit when he asked. 

He took Peter to the suit creator area that Tony had installed in all of stark industries private jets. Only a number of people could access it. 

Peter immediately took action, creating his suit. It reminded Happy of Tony in many ways. The kid was a genius. He could see why Tony had liked this kid so much. Peter was like a little Tony in some ways. Peter had the potential to be the next Tony Stark, and do things that change the world in amazing ways. 

The scene in front of him gives him hope. Happy watches Peter tinker with his suit while Back in Black by AC/DC plays loudly in the background. This kid will be the next Tony Stark, and he will do amazing things.

**Author's Note:**

> So that’s that... it’s a lot shorter than I thought it would be... whoops. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
